


Study Fuel

by ironmansassistant



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine Link: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/99463656620/anonymous<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Word Count: 1300</p><p>Summary: Imagine Sam making you hot chocolate while you’re up late studying for exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Fuel

You sat at the table in the library, the smell of stale books a long forgotten displeasure. You weren’t aware of how long you were there for, or how many people had come and gone, too focused on the problem before you. And your exam tomorrow.  
And how you’d yet to find a solution to said problem. You groaned inwardly and set your forehead on your book, blocking out all the numbers. If only you could absorb the information through your skin. Your eyes shut for a few seconds too many before you whipped them open and shook yourself, willing the sleep away. Staying up late wasn’t going to be an issue anyway, considering your exam was in the afternoon.  
Still, you looked dejectedly at the clock, wondering why a certain set of brothers had yet to check in. They claimed it was to make sure you were safe, but you couldn’t sleep without getting at least a text from them saying how their latest case went. Sometimes it was days before your eyes could even shut for ten minutes.  
Trying to focus again, you looked down at your books and decided that heading back to the motel might be your only option. You packed up your things and headed out, hoping that you wouldn’t fall asleep as soon as you got back.

As you approached the motel door you completely missed the Impala parked in front of it. Your phone even rang four times before you noticed it was making a sound, and when you picked up you rested your head against the door. “Hello?”  
Nobody said anything but you heard footsteps, both through the phone and behind your motel door. It swung open and you toppled inside, caught by a set of strong arms. “Y/N,” Sam said with a laugh. “Long night?”  
“Yes,” you replied, straightening. You tossed your bag on the floor as Sam shut the door. “And it’s not even close to over. There’s one problem that I know is going to be on the exam and I just can’t get it. I’ve tried everything and I looked at the solution and it still doesn’t make sense. It’s witchcraft, I know it.”  
Sam chuckled again. Realizing he was here, safe and sound and back from his hunt you raised your nose in the air. “Why didn’t you text me you were back?”  
“I did.”  
You furrowed your brow and checked your phone. Two missed calls and four text messages. “Whoops.”  
“I was about to send Cas looking for you.”  
You rolled your eyes. “That’s a little drastic.”  
Sam’s features turned grim. “Not after the week I’ve had.”  
You nodded and looked around. “Where’s Dean?”  
“Next door,” Sam said, jutting a thumb towards the far wall. “He wanted a little alone time with—you know, I never got her name.”  
You were about to reply when you heard a loud, “OH GOD!” from the next room. Your eyes widened and you jumped in surprise.  
“Maybe I should have stayed at the library.”  
Sam hesitated. “I have an idea.” He tossed you the keys to the Impala. “Go start the car and I’ll be out in a few minutes.”  
“I need to study Sam I can’t just—”  
“Just trust me, okay?”  
You were too tired to argue so you nodded. Obeying his instructions, you moved slowly outside and climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. You rested your head against the cool window, finding you were overheated. After waiting for a few minutes for Sam to arrive your eyes began to shut, and soon enough not even the roar of the engine was enough to wake you.

You jolted upwards an hour later, eyes feeling fragile and heart racing. You saw an empty field with a crescent moon hanging low against the horizon. You blinked when your favourite travel mug was pushed in front of you. You looked over as you took it, finding Sam’s gentle smiling facing you. Your heart calmed down, just a little.  
“Where are we?”  
The Impala was parked beneath a tree at the end of a dirt road, not a single lamppost in sight. The car was off and there was a blanket over your lap. Your fingers were cold as they wrapped around the warm cup, the smell of chocolate overpowering the usual scent of fast-food and blood that seemed to stain the vehicle. At least, you were the only one that noticed that’s how the car smelled—Sam and Dean didn’t notice a thing.  
“About twenty minutes from the motel,” Sam answered. “I thought you might be able to get some studying done in the quiet—or sleep. Clearly I was right.”  
You sipped at the drink; hot chocolate. You smiled. “You made me hot chocolate?”  
“I remembered you said you always drank it instead of coffee when you were trying to study,” Sam mentioned. “Something about a sugar rush making your brain work?”  
You laughed loudly. “You went to law school you should know what I’m talking about!”  
“I know a little,” Sam replied. He paused before asking, “So are you a little more relaxed now that you’ve had an hours sleep?”  
You shrugged. “I could use ten more.”  
Sam smiled and reached into the backseat, pulling your book bag out and setting it between you two. “Better start cracking. There’s only a couple hours until sunrise.”  
You hid a scowl behind your mug, sipping at the sweet liquid. “That’s not nice; make me hot chocolate only to tell me to study.”  
“If I didn’t you would be mad at me tomorrow…or later today I mean.”  
You grumbled an agreement. “You know now that I think about that stupid problem I think should just ignore it and hope—ooohhhhhhh.”  
“What?” Sam asked, brow quirked.  
“I figured it out.” You took another drink of hot chocolate. “See? It works.” You held up your mug proudly. Sam smiled with you. You lowered your hand, smiled fading. “How do you always do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Know exactly what to say and do to make me feel better,” you stated. You rolled your eyes, hating how dramatic that sounded but knew it was true. Every time you were on the brink of destruction, Sam pulled you back.  
“I guess I just like to return the favour,” he replied.  
The blush growing on your cheeks was evident to you, but thankfully the darkness obscured it to Sam. You were each silent as the weight of both your words weighed in the air, but soon Sam cleared his throat, breaking the void. “So you solved the problem, huh?”  
“Yes!” you shouted. You were on the edge of the seat. “It was the only one that was giving me trouble…so I’ll be okay for the rest of the exam. I don’t really need to study anymore. I should probably get some sleep and review a bit later though…” You looked thoughtfully at your mug as Sam’s hand began to turn the key in the ignition.  
“We can head back then if you want.”  
“No,” you said, pushing his hand away with your own. You fingers lingered on his for a moment too long. “I mean…the night is young—Dean’s probably still…entertaining his guest. Let’s stay for just a little longer.”  
Sam nodded, pulling away from you slowly. You each leaned against the seats, slightly towards each other without even noticing. You watched the moon move slowly over the field, a lazy breeze moving sparse clouds across it.  
There were a lot of memories burned into you that involved Sam. Some bad, some good, some that landed in the place between. But this one was your favourite; the one of you and Sam watching the moon fall with a cup of hot chocolate in your hand.


End file.
